Video signals typically include signals corresponding to different color components that make up the picture. For example, some video signals include luma (Y), chroma red (Cr), and chroma blue (Cb) color components. The signals correspond to pixel values for a grid of pixels representing the color component in the picture.
The video picture is formed by overlaying the pixel grids on a screen. However, the pixel grids must be overlayed in the proper positions relative to each other. If the pixel grids are not overlayed in the proper positions relative to each other, the picture will not appear properly. Additionally, edge sharpening can further aggravate the problem.
There are several reasons that can cause the pixel grids not to be overlayed in the proper positions relative to each other. For example, the video signals may not be properly synchronized. When the video signals are not properly synchronized, the pixel grids may have an offset with respect to one another when overlayed on the screen.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.